PESTA DANSA
by Hinamori Vya
Summary: Hitsugaya akan pergi pesta dansa dengan Hinamori, gimana ya ceritanya... " Don't like,don't read "
1. Pasangan Dansa

PESTA DANSA

:

**BY : Hinamori Vya**

:

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo sensei**

**Pairing : HitsuHina**

:

Just... enjoy ^.^ don't like, don't read

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : Pasangan pesta dansa

:

:

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dan indah , di Soul Society , tepatnya di seirentei . Tiba - tiba ada suara menggema disuatu divisi, karena ulah sang Fukutaichonya yang sedang berdebat dengan Taichonya. Ya... siapa lagi kalau bukan Rangiku Matsumoto sang Fukutaicho dan Hitsugaya Toshiro sang Taicho.

" Ayolah Taicho ikut ya ?," ajak Matsumoto.

" Tidak !," tolak Toshiro.

" Taicho tidak ingin ikut karena belum mendapat pasangan untuk pesta dansa nanti kan ," tebak Matsumoto.

Bukannya menjawab, tapi Toshiro hanya diam, sepertinya tebakkan Matsumoto benar.

" Kalau belum ada, ajak saja Momo - Chan ," kata Matsumoto.

" Setahuku ya Taicho, Momo - Chan juga belum dapat pasangan kok," lanjut Matsumoto.

" Apa Hinamori mau ?,'' tanya Toshiro

" Yeah...jangan tanya sama aku donk Taicho, tanya sama Momo - Chan donk, '' kata Matsumoto.

" Sudah ya Taicho, aku mau pergi belanja dulu, daahh...,'' kata Matsumoto yang langsung kabur entah kemana.

Setelah Matsumoto pergi, Toshiro berfikir sejenak. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengajak Hinamori ke pesta dia pergi meninggalkan kantornya dan segera menuju ke divisi 5.

:

:

Setelah sampai ke divisi 5 , dia pun segera menuju ke kantor tempat hinamori bekerja. Dia mengetuk - ngetuk pintu kantor tersebut sampai terdengar suara..

" Iya, masuklah ,'' suara itu sangat lembut, siapa lagi kalau bukan ...

" Hinamori," sapa Toshiro.

" Oh ... Shiro - Chan , ada apa ?," tanya Hinamori

" Sudahku bilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu , panggil aku Hitsugaya Taicho," kesal Toshiro

" ya.. ya.. ya... ada apa kamu kemari ?," tanya Hinamori sekali lagi.

" Aku kesini hanya untuk bertanya, gak boleh ?,'' kata Toshiro

" Boleh kok, mau tanya apa ?," tanya Hinamori

" Hinamori, aku dengar dari Matsumoto kau belum dapat pasangan untuk pesta dansa, apakah itu benar ?," kata Toshiro.

" Emang belum,'' kata Hinamori.

" Jadi kamu mau menjadi pasanganku dalam pesta dansa nanti malam, Hinamori ?,'' tanya Toshiro

" Kenapa tidak ?," kata Hinamori

" Hah.. benarkah," kata Toshiro yang terlihat tak percaya. Tapi Hinamori hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 tepat dirumahmu," kata Toshiro

" Baiklah," kata Hinamori

" Dan aku sudah siapkan kejutan untukmu saat pesta dansa nanti," kata Toshiro disertai dengan senyuman.

" Hah... kejutan, apa kejutannya , Shiro - Chan ?," tanya Hinamori.

" Kalau aku beritahu namanya bukan kejutan, tunggu saat pesta dansa," kata Toshiro

" Huuu ", kesal Hinamori sambil mengembungkan yang melihatnya pun hanya tertawa.

:

:

Bersambung ke Chapter 2


	2. Kejutan

**PESTA DANSA**

**:**

**:**

Pairing : Hitsuhina( hitsugaya x hinamori )

:

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo sensei

:

Just... enjoy ^.^ don't like, don't read

* * *

Chapter 2 : Kejutan

Hitsugaya sudah cukup lama menunggu di rumah milik Hinamori, tetapi Hinamori belum siap juga.

" Kenapa cewek selalu lama soal berdandan ?" tanya Hitsugaya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menunggu hampir 3o menit lamanya ( Hah... lama amet ya ). Akhirnya Hinamori selesai juga.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu , Shiro - Chan," kata Hinamori.

Namun, Hitsugaya tak mengubris perkataan Hinamori, dia hanya terkesima dengan dandanan Hinamori. Hinamori mengenakan gaun putih selutut warna yang sama dengan jas yang dikenakan Hitsugaya, tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Hinamori berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini rambutnya yang biasanya dicepol,sekarang dibiarkan terurai dan dirambutnya terdapat jepit rambut berbentuk kupu - kupu, serta kakinya mengenakan sepatu high heel bewarna putih.

" Hello... Shiro - Chan," kata Hinamori melambai - lambaikan tangannya didepan Hitsugaya.

" Eh... Eh... ya..ya," kaget Hitsugaya

" Aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat !" ajak Hinamori.

* * *

Setelah sampai dipesta dansa tersebut. Mereka disambut oleh teriakan Rangiku.

" Ta...i...cho...," teriak Rangiku yang harus membuat Hinamori dan Hitsugaya menutupi telinganya.

" Matsumoto bisa tidak sekali saja tidak berteriak," kesal Toshiro.

" He...he..he... Gomen Taicho," kata Rangiku.

" Wah... kamu cantik sekali Hinamori," puji Rangiku.

" G...gak juga kok," kata Momo tersipu malu.

" Masuk yuk, Taicho, Hinamori !" ajak Rangiku.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk ke area pesta. Hinamori dan Rangiku bergabung ke segerombolan cewek - cewek, sedangkan Hitsugaya memilih untuk pergi ke panggung musik.

" Hinamori - kun, lihatlah Hitsugaya - Taicho sedang apa dia ?" kata Nanao Ise.

" Aku gak tahu Nanao - chan," kata Hinamori.

Tiba - tiba ...

" Hm...Hm... bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar," kata Hitsugaya yang membuat semua orang disana langsung memperhatikannya.

" Disini saya Hitsugaya Toshiro akan mempersembahkan lagu sebagai kejutan untuk teman masa kecil saya yang akan menjadi pacar saya," kata Toshiro yang membuat orang disana langsung terkejut, termasuk pula Hinamori.

" Wah... Taicho romantis ya kan, Hinamori," kata Rangiku sembari menyikut - nyikut lengan Hinamori.

" Ah... sudahlah Rangiku - San," kata Momo tersipu malu.

* * *

**XXX**

**Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari**

**Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu**

**Togatta serifu o sora ni hanachi**

**Chi no oji no nokoru tsuba o haita**

**XXX**

**"Minna shinjae" tte kuchiguse o**

**Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda**

**Mamorou toshite kizutsukeru chikara de**

**Nani o te ni shite yuku?**

**XXX**

**I'm believing, this light I see  
Tashika na hikari yo  
Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure**

**XXX**

**Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi  
Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta  
Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara  
Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure**

**XXX**

**"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni  
Aitsu wa sashisou ni hohoenda  
Wakarou toshite tsuki hanasu chikara de  
Nani o te ni shite yuku?**

**XXX**

**I'm believing, this light I see  
Kodoku na hikari yo  
Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure**

**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori o hanatsu**

**XXX**

**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga**  
**Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu**  
**Kokoro o hanatsu**  
**Hikari o hanatsu**  
**I'm believing...**

**Believing, this light I see**  
**Tashika na hikari yo**  
**Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure**

**XXX**

**I'm believing, this light I see  
Kodoku na hikari yo  
Kurui dasu ore o kaki shimete kure**

**XXX**

* * *

Setelah selesai menyanyi Hitsugaya menuruni panggung, lalu menghampiri Hinamori.

" Hinamori, ikut aku sebentar ," bisik Hitsugaya

" Baiklah," kata Momo.

Akhitnya Hinamori mengikuti Hitsugaya dan sampailah mereka dei Tamamn yang dipenuhi oleh es dan disertai oleh indahnya sinar rembulan. Tiba - tiba saja Toshiro berjongkoh didepan Momo dan memberinya bunga mawar biru yang ini tentu saja membuat Momo merah padam.

" Momo, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?'' tanya Toshiro.

" K... Kau serius Shiro - Chan," kata Momo gugup.

" Aku tak bercanda Momo," kata Toshiro.

" A... Aku mau,"kata Momo gugup.

Tiba - tiba saja tanpa disadari Hinamori. Hitsugaya mencium bibirnya dan hal ini membuat Hinamori merah padam.

" Momo, dansalah denganku,"ajak Hitsugaya

" Disini ?" tanya Momo dan Hitsugaya mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka berdansa di bawah indahnya sinar rembulan dan disertai oleh indahnya pemandangan taman yang dipenuhi oleh es.

:

:

**owari**

* * *

**Maaf ya reader kalau agak gaje,dan agak pendek ceritanya**

**Oh ya reviewnya please ^^**


End file.
